


【翻译】Taste Your Beating Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Jim标记了Bones，一次Bones标记了Jim。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Taste Your Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [taste your beating heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497979) by [spiekiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiekiel/pseuds/spiekiel). 



I  
  
一根枝条在Leo扑进树丛时抽在了他脸上，脚下的灌木让他步伐不稳，但是他仍在坚持前进，因为他疯了。他疯了，才会在夜色最深沉的时候在林中狂奔，一群覆着绿色鳞片的杂种紧紧追在身后，因为他是个会去检查路边碰瓷事故的白痴，一个会在两年前Jim Kirk带着来复枪造成的巨大伤口出现在他诊所时把他缝起来的白痴——  
  
他在一个陡坡边上拌倒了，脚趾和膝盖在潮湿的落叶上打滑，手肘扎进了冰冷的泥土，而那些蜥蜴一样的鬼东西发出的尖啸声在他四周回响，比那声音更大的是自己血液的奔涌和急剧的心跳。他的冲势让他顺着陡坡直接滚了下去，四肢纠结成一团，他们就要追上来了，他们比他快得太多也没有离得太远，他能逃出这么远已经是个奇迹——  
  
狼嗥声刺穿了夜空，侧身匍匐在沟底的Leo感觉一股暖流猛的在体内升起，仿佛空气分子的震动直接逼退了他胸膛的冰冷僵硬。  
  
他听到身后树枝折断的声响，利爪落在泥泞地面上轻柔迅捷的啪嗒声。他听到巨大生物沉重的呼吸，喷气时低沉的咆哮，而那些杂种蜥蜴的尖啸越来越近了，从四面八方向他逼进。他的棕色眼睛拼命睁大，然而仍然什么也看不到，渐盈的月光在浓密树冠掩映下无法照亮这丛林，而他大概应该离那些撞击声越远越好——  
  
Leo爬起身，他的脚踝尖叫着抗议，他敢打赌它绝对撑不到自己爬上那陡坡的另一边，没准会让他半途就摔个五体投地。他颤巍巍地向前迈了一步，脖颈后的汗毛根根竖起，然后——  
  
沉重的躯体陨石一般撞上他的身侧，一团金色的皮毛将他重新扑倒在地，Leo的呼吸一窒。那头狼轻巧地落下，一只前掌按在他胸前，尖利的爪穿透他的衬衫刺痛了他的胸膛，Leo试图从对方身下滚走，抬起膝盖顶住巨狼的肋骨。  
  
“Jim你抽什么疯——”  
  
那头狼在他身上伏低，Leo的衣服被蹭得一片脏污，他试图推开那颗逼近的头颅，但是对方超人的反应速度比他快得太多——  
  
Leo感觉到狼牙温柔地，缓慢地刺进他肩膀和脖颈连接处的柔软肌肤，而他除了在巨狼的身躯下徒劳无用地扭动什么也做不了，不停歇地诅咒着这见鬼的一切。他瞪着漆黑的夜空，手上用力地揪着金色巨狼颈后的绒毛，感受着对方低吼着在他耳边潮湿的呼吸——  
  
“Jim！”一个人类的严厉声音打破了环绕着他们的白噪音。那头狼从Leo身上退开两步窜上了陡坡落到Spock身侧，肩膀和人类的胸膛一般高；然后他消失在了夜色里，咆哮里蕴含的威胁比Spock手中的AK更明显千万倍。  
  
Spock在坡沿又晃了片刻，朝下俯视着Leo，而Leo所能做的只有在心脏在几乎两倍速狂跳的时候努力大口地呼吸，试图无视肩膀上伤口的灼痛和恐慌。终于，Spock转身消失了，枪声重新加入了咆哮和尖啸的漩涡。  
  
***  
  
“该死的，Jim，你见鬼的到底以为自己在干什么？”  
  
Leo把胳膊从Scotty的肩膀上抽回来，全凭着一股怒气拖着一只派不上用场的脚穿过厨房，抓着对方破碎的衬衫把Jim用力撞在橱柜上。他望进那双蓝色眼睛里的全然疑惑混合着一抹见鬼的猩红，因为——  
  
“你咬了我！”战斗带来的肾上腺素已经褪去，但一种全新的愤怒在Leo的血管里咆哮，而Jim在他掌心下剧烈的心跳相当令人满足。  
  
“Bones，”Jim试图开口。  
  
“你咬了他？”说话的是Gaila，和Scotty一起站到门口，Leo不知道为什么她非要跑过来，反正当这整支狼群*聚在一起时他们就算呆在楼上也能听见一切。“Jimmy，为什么？”[*pack]  
  
Leo的手在Jim衬衫的残骸中捏得更紧，等待着答案，肩膀在他最喜欢的灰色t恤下摆制成的绷带下抽痛。然而Jim没有回答，反而用力推开他，让Leo在扭伤的脚踝上拌了一下撞上一侧的冰箱。  
  
“那些东西在猎捕你，Bones，”Jim说，声音里仍然带着抹狼的气息，一声咆哮掩在他的胸膛之下，随着吐出的每个单词而震颤。“我必须确保他们知道你也是这支族群的一员。你是我们的，而他们已经侵入了我们的领地。他们无权进入，更他妈的没有权利来追逐你。”  
  
Leo用手肘在冰箱门上支撑住自己，压皱了Chekov的110种理论物理实验便签的其中之一。“所以你决定解决的唯一方式是咬我，”他的声音低沉危险，因为呼吸了太多冬夜冰冷的空气暗哑而刺耳。  
  
Jim瞪着他，抵着橱柜边缘的双手捏成拳，Leo想要用力摇醒他。“那是最好的方法——”  
  
Leo重新扑过去，因为受伤的脚踝失去了平衡，结果在试图不掐死对方的时候整个人都倚到了Jim身上。Jim支撑住他的身体，没有再推开他，哪怕Leo一边更逼近过来一边怒吼着，“该死的，你最好给我收好你的牙——”  
  
“McCoy医生。”Spock的声音仿佛一块冰被投入了屋里燃烧的火焰上，“如果你能放开头狼*，让我包扎好你的伤口，我相信我们都能解脱。”[*the alpha]  
  
Leo放开了Jim，但是没有从他的私人空间退开，他不稳地站立着，双眼锁紧Jim的视线。最终他在于那青空的凝萃光彩中陷得太深之前抽身离开，Spock伸手扶住Leo的手臂支撑住他。  
  
他们进了最大的浴室，也就是楼下的有着向集中排水管倾斜的地板的那一间，如果被任何一个遵纪守法的居民发现了都会让整支狼群被当成连环杀手抓起来的那一间。之前洒在那些黄色瓷砖上的血从来不是Leo的，不过很不幸的是什么都会有第一次，他在Spock帮他清理Jim留下的伤口时这么想着。  
  
Spock的工作高效而迅速，就像那是Spock唯一知道的工作方式，像那是他那反社会的父亲所教的唯一方式。他将凝胶抹上Leo消毒后的伤口，缠好绷带，然后整理好急救包，用x光一般的视线直视着Leo。“你不会回去，”他说，一副理所当然的口气，“月还没有圆。”  
  
Leo永远不会承认，但Spock的话总能减轻部分他思维里的重担。他没能成功压抑住一个扭曲的表情，“好像你知道一样。你这个月吞下的狼毒草的数量让你体内的狼能分清日夜都是奇迹。见鬼的，你还没杀死Nyota就是个奇迹，成天那么交换口水——”  
  
“我注射狼毒草，McCoy医生，而非进食，而我持续保持人类形态的意愿与我对月亮盈亏状态的了解并无相关。”  
  
Leo嗤了一声。Spock脸上纹丝未动，从Leo坐在浴缸边缘的角度看过去，他刀削般的颧骨在荧光灯下投下锋利的阴影。“Jim会为了保护他的狼群做出一切，McCoy医生，”Spock说，“你也是其中之一。你会很快适应这个事实。”  
  
在Gaila把他送回兽医诊所楼上的公寓并保证能找到他的卡车之后，他躺在床上，脚踝抬高，Leo反应过来那就是Spock告诉他习惯这一切的方式。  
  
II  
  
狼人是非常喜爱肢体接触的一种生物，但整支狼群之中，Gaila绝对是对此最热衷的一个——触摸别人的皮肤，抓住他们的衣服，伸手拂过他们的头发。在这支狼群的全部八名成员都挤进Leo候诊室的那个夏季雨夜之后的很久时间里，Leo都以为她是Jim的伴侣，从他们所有的那些肢体接触来判断。然而在这支族群把他整个人吞进去之后，他也很快就意识到她在所有尚无伴侣的狼身边都是如此，不止是Jim，还有Scotty和Carol，甚至Leo自己，打从他和他们混了足够长的时间让他能够在狼窝的沙发上舒服地摊开之后。  
  
即使过了这么久，Leo还是对此不太习惯。Gaila会轻松地走进房间，直接坐到他的怀里，冲他微笑，眼里闪着和她狼型时碧绿皮毛相似的绿色光芒。她向下蹭了蹭，整个人向后靠到他胸膛，头枕在他的肩窝，目光专注到电视屏幕上正放映的古老科幻电影上。  
  
“我们在看什么？”她贴着他的耳朵低喃道，她卷曲橘发帖在他的脸颊，屁股正坐在他的胯间，形状姣好的双腿伸展在沙发上，而他对此毫无反应的唯一原因就是他已钟情于另一个人太久的时间。  
  
他换了个姿势，更向后靠去好适应她的体重，然后轻声回答以免Nyota像一直嘘Sulu和Chekov那样嘘他。“星际迷航。有鲸鱼的那集。”他们面前的咖啡桌上还有中餐外卖，或者说中餐外卖还剩下的一点残骸，被一整群狼人扫荡之后能剩下的那种，Leo毫不在乎地把脚跷了上去。  
  
而就在这时，Jim钻进屋里，敲敲门框，即使他所有的追随者*在他一出现的时候就已经抬头望过去，“Bones，能和你单独谈谈吗？”[*betas]  
  
Leo把Gaila抱起来放到身边的沙发垫上，她弹了弹然后半趴到Carol身上，对方在她朝着她的爆米花伸出手去的时候防卫性地蜷起身子护住自己的零食。Leo站起身，注意到Spock正从房间另一侧谨慎地注视着他，Nyota依在他身侧，她的普通人类感官明显不足以察觉到有什么明显不对的气氛在空气中浮现。  
  
Leo跟着Jim走到黑暗的走廊，提提他松垮垮的裤子。走廊另一头的厨房透出的灯光是唯一的光源，而即使这对Jim已经足够，对Leo来说可不是，所以当Jim在楼梯前站定的时候他一头撞上了对方的后背并不能怪他。  
  
Jim迅速地抓住他的腰，却不是为了稳住他，因为那样就太普通又礼貌了，而这二者基本和Jim Kirk绝缘。相反的，Jim直接把他推上了楼梯，他的重量直贴到Leo身前，把他的后背压上台阶坚硬的边缘，Jim整个人几乎跨坐到他怀里，把头埋到Leo的肩膀。  
  
Leo的手臂完全自动地环上Jim的后背，手掌轻轻抚过对方衬衫的法兰绒布料。Jim在他颈间深深地呼吸，温暖的气息呼应着Leo下腹迅速蒸腾起来的热流，如果他不小心的话他真的会很快的把情况搞到尴尬无比，因为该死的，Jim的手指正抵在他的衣服下缘，贴在他腰间紧绷的皮肤，而Jim乱糟糟的金色短发正挠着Leo的下巴，他的所有感官几乎都要超载，那熟悉的血液和泥土的味道，属于他的气息。  
  
他长长地呼出一口气，Jim彻底趴上他的胸膛，台阶的边缘硬邦邦地抵着他的后背。“你在干什么，Jim？”他轻声地问，即使那并无什么意义，另一间屋里的所有狼都能听到这里发生的任何事。  
  
“别说话，Bones，”Jim咕哝道，Leo更多是感觉到声音的颤动而不是听到，那感觉让他的胸膛跟着颤抖，让他下意识地在Jim头顶的发旋上张开双唇，让他想要蜷缩在毯子和枕头做成的窝里把Jim圈在怀里，——而这画面实在太过荒谬。  
  
Jim正在Leo的肩膀上来回蹭着他的脸颊，鼻子顶进他脖颈的凹陷，而他只能该死地努力保持一动不动，拼命抵抗蹭回去的冲动。他很确定Jim能听到他的心跳坐了火箭一样的跃动频率，走廊里除了他们呼吸声和电影里模糊传来的相位枪的发射声外唯一的声响。  
  
足足过了几分钟Jim才从他身上爬了下去，一边伸手把Leo拉了起来，用力之大让他们差点又在走廊对面的墙上撞成一团。Leo的衬衫乱糟糟地皱巴着，Jim上前一步把它们抚平，手指再一次擦过他的小腹，Leo的胃部在他轻描淡写的触碰下猛地一跳。  
  
“愉快的谈话，Bones，”Jim说。  
  
Leo皱起脸尽可能地试图表现恼怒，“该死的，Jim，”他抱怨道，“我是个医生，不是个大抱枕。”  
  
Jim扬起一个大大的笑脸，牙齿在黯淡的灯光下闪闪发亮。“事实上，Bones，你是个兽医。”  
  
Leo拧起眉，这回不用假装。“我是个接受过严格训练的外科医生，Jim。我成天都在把你们这群蠢货缝起来，通常是人形的时候——”  
  
“我们只是部分的人类，”Jim太过喜欢这个游戏。Leo知道他是故意的，但他已经这么干了好几年，所以现在再想变卦也没用了。他已经想好了一个巧妙的反驳，但Jim已经转身走向房间，Leo的目光无法抗拒地滑向对方睡裤下屁股的柔软弧度，这实在不是个好兆头。  
  
他跟在他身后保持着一段距离。当他重新走进屋里时，所有狼——Chekov和Sulu正像青少年一样搂着脖子腻在一起，Carol和Gaila还在你来我往地抢着爆米花，Spock直挺挺地坐在豌豆椅子上，Scotty坐在电视前的地板上重新组装遥控器试图让它能同时控制微波炉或者随便什么玩意儿——同时把目光转向他，好像他是个频闪灯一样。Gaila在他坐回沙发时皱起鼻子远远地躲开他，而没有再试图爬进他的怀中。  
  
III  
  
“你为什么在这时候喝酒？”Leo问，一屁股坐到Jim身边的高脚凳上。Jim软趴趴地交叠着双臂趴在柜台上，流着口水，手里抓着瓶廉价啤酒，穿着一件可怕的皱巴巴无比纠结的毛衣，Leo很确定那是Scotty的奇怪小朋友Keenser圣诞节送他的礼物。“你们狼人不是应该对酒精免疫的么？”  
  
Jim歪着嘴角冲他笑，Leo有一种冲动想去揉揉他的头发，或许在那饱满的唇上印下一个吻。“狼毒草，”他说，语调在Leo听起来像是Jim觉得自己在说悄悄话，而不是大声到估计整个酒吧都能听见。“还有一点点很棒的好东西。”  
  
Leo的手机在他的皮夹克口袋里嗡鸣起来，但是他无视了它——估计又是狼群，确定他是否看到了他们的第一条短信，他同样没有回复的那一条——那一条写道：“事故的第十年纪念日，他会在企业号酒吧。”他招呼酒保来一杯威士忌，因为Bones能该死地喝一杯，而悲惨总喜欢有点陪伴。  
  
“你偷了Spock的藏品？”他问，Jim只是咯咯笑着作为回答，含住他的酒瓶瓶口。“大地精会找你麻烦的。”  
  
Jim摇摇头。Leo的威士忌到了，他一口吞了下去，让Jim的笑容咧得更大。“Spock是我——”他打了个嗝，“我是头狼，”他改口道，“所以Spock的东西就是我的东西。”  
  
Leo轻笑。“是啊，我确定Spock会很喜欢听见这声明。你知道，他有多喜欢狼群的阶级关系啊。”Jim没回答，只是一口干掉他的啤酒，然后一拳砸上吧台再要一轮。  
  
“Bones，”Jim在又一瓶啤酒上来时说，“你知道，我还是个孩子的时候——”他现在仍然是个孩子，上帝，即使一整个世界的重量压在他的肩膀，千百万倍的时间凝结在他的眼中——“我最喜欢的扑克游戏是说大话*。有点奇怪，我知道，狼人家庭，但是当你能轻松分辨出谁在撒谎的时候，你也能很熟练地掌控你自己的心跳。”他皱起脸，轻声说，“就像，否则的话，我们就能知道彼此的一切，而那糟透了，让Spock知道我什么时候性奋了，那得有多诡异——”[*BS，Bullshit，一种靠猜测真话还是谎言进行的扑克游戏]  
  
他摇摇头，好像小狗试图甩掉耳朵上的水，面颊柔软，“总之，”他把几片干燥的狼毒草叶丢进啤酒，然后喝了一大口，“我的意思是，我们来玩说大话。”  
  
Jim看起来那么年轻，眼睛睁得大大的， Leo从来没见过他如此毫不设防的模样。他想，Jim只允许一个人在他家人的忌日陪着他是有原因的，以前是Sulu，他们从高中时就彼此熟识，而现在是Leo。因为他会把自己全然暴露，而他身为头狼，不能放任自己如此脆弱。“当然可以，Jimbo，”Leo说。他现在估计会同意任何事。“去拿副牌来。”  
  
Jim跳下高脚凳，钻进酒吧的后屋，仍然保持着狼一般的敏捷，和他醉醺醺的模样形成奇妙的对比。然而他没有回来。  
  
还不到十点，但Leo不该以为Jim用拳头解决问题的习惯会和时间有任何关联。尤其是当酒吧的常客混蛋，Cupcake正靠在一张乒乓球台上的时候，把存放扑克牌的柜子挡得严严实实。  
  
Leo听到音调提高了的被激怒的声音，听到椅子碎裂的声音，没准是砸在Jim的背上，然后叹了口气。他本希望能让Jim的醉意安静地转化为困倦和依赖，把他塞进车带回他的公寓，丢到床上然后在一旁守候着，直到噩梦无可避免地降临。相反的，他现在只能跳下椅子，疲惫地穿过桌子走到酒吧后方。  
  
时机恰到好处地被Jim一胳膊肘砸中正脸。  
  
Jim甚至都没有注意到他，只是继续痛揍着每一个敢于接近他的人，同时也挨着痛揍，没准Leo不该喝那么多，如果他之后得用酒吧浴室和他车上仪表盘抽屉里的随便什么东西来治疗他们两个。  
  
Leo在Cupcake瞄准Jim毫无防备的后背时打断了他，把他撞进了游戏柜，没有他希望的那么狠，但是Cupcake比他块头大得多，所以就这样吧。他在那个巨大的男人太阳穴上狠狠来了几下然后把他推到一边，让他在地上摊成呻吟的一坨。  
  
“Bones！”Jim开心地喊道，然后有人抓住他的脑袋把他拖回了战局。  
  
“该死的，Jim，”Leo抱怨道。他已经可以感觉到自己的鼻子正在肿胀，流血，他的眼睛周围浮起淤青，周一早上怎么向他的助手Chapel解释可真会要他的命。无论如何，他挤进那乱糟糟的一团，把那个家伙从Jim身上拉开，然后把他砸进球台。  
  
***  
  
“ _Bones，Bones，Bones_ ，”Jim唱歌般地念着，手臂搭在Leo脖子上，双腿几乎支撑不住他的重量，摇摇晃晃着，Leo走廊门口的地毯缠在他的脚间。橘色的温暖灯光没准让他脸上看起来比实际上更红，但他的头发仍然仿佛一圈光晕，尤其在Leo现在模糊的视野里，酒精和黑眼圈的双重影响，之类。  
  
“我爱你，Bones。你揍人可真狠。”他软绵绵地拍拍Leo的脸，Leo则成功地完成了不让他摔个嘴啃泥的同时关上了房门的伟大壮举。“可是，你那个黑眼圈怎么来的？”  
  
Leo把Jim丢上床——这是间单间小公寓，将将足够一个人住，除此之外只有厨房角落堆着的一叠医学杂志权作书桌。“你那四处乱挥的章鱼触脚，就是那么来的，”他低声咕哝，“说真的，你当狼的时候打架本事强多了。”  
  
Jim已经把自己埋进了一堆枕头中间。Leo通常只需要一个，但当他从所有的预约里抬起头发现今天的日期的时候，下午就把所有备用的都从衣柜里翻了出来。“幸好有狼毒草，”Jim模模糊糊地喃喃着，“否则就要变身了。本能反应。”  
  
Leo的脸还在抽痛，现在已经很晚了，Jim趴的是他的床，软绵绵的四肢随便伸展着，土里土气的毛衣闻起来就像他们的族群，无比诱人，于是他关上灯，把自己同样丢上床，躺到Jim的身旁。  
  
Jim几乎是立刻地缠上他，Leo无比轻易地融化在那个怀抱，他的额头抵在Jim的眉骨，四条腿在床单上缠成一团，Jim还穿着鞋于是Leo替他踢掉，一只手臂环到Jim腰间，然后放松下来。Jim发出一个尖尖的声音，短促而轻松，他的脸埋进枕头，Leo明早肯定会有个颇为壮观的黑眼圈，但是见鬼的，就这个小小的声音就足以让他的心跳漏过一拍。

 

IV  
  
当Leo已经把裂开的肋骨——照感觉来判断，四根——算作可忽略的伤势时，就足以说明他已经过成什么样的人生了。除了那些肋骨，还有额头上的划伤，脚踝上拔出一根棍子的地方，所有这些都可以忽略，因为他没有脑震荡，那根棍子没有倒刺，看上去也没有感染因为他把一整瓶的酒都倒了上去，而他短时间内都不会有发笑的欲望，所以肋骨也不算什么大问题。  
  
现在他正冷静地扭头观察这间护林人小屋，想着如果他能踩上背后那根水管，他没准就能从头上那个小小的高窗翻出去——于是他还得先搞定另一个问题：他正被铐在这根水管上。解决方法有两种，一种包括把自己的拇指搞脱臼，另一种则会冒着比他期望的花费更多时间的风险，那些猎人随时都可能返回。——而这些考量同时也说明了他作为一名普通人类的一些改变，一些他不想太仔细思考的事。  
  
照Leo看来，这就是个双输局面。他试图像Jim那样思考，想着如果他不相信必输的情况他该怎么做，但是窗外正狂风肆虐，而他不知道他的脚踝能支撑他走多远，即使那伤势可以忽略，他已经在这鬼地方被困了两天，按照那个德国猎手胡须的长势来判断。他昨晚梦到了Jim，躺在冰冷而不适的地板上，后背紧贴着墙壁，Jim在一个暖秋的午后靠在狼窝的门框上微笑，面孔上洒满透过树叶的斑驳阳光，看上去比Leo记忆中的他更成熟，更柔软，曾经的锋利棱角无形地隐去了。  
  
Leo猜现在已经又是傍晚，但是那小窗外风暴仍在咆哮，天空乌云密布，他无法判断时间，除了这地下室的温度——阴冷，潮湿。他的头上又流血了，渗进他的发际线，但他更担心他干燥的嘴唇和空荡的胃袋，他的视线边缘已经开始模糊黑暗。  
  
当咆哮和枪声在他的耳力范围的边缘响起的时候，他感觉到如此的放松，也足够说明他已经选择了谁作为自己的家人。他朝后靠上墙壁，后脑贴着水管，闭上了眼睛。  
  
***  
  
当他再度睁开眼睛的时候，迎上的是Chapel无比直接而带着谴责的目光。她正用一种暗藏威胁的方式举着一支巨大的注射器，Leo思考着他还能否重新装睡。“你早该告诉我你和一群狼人混到了一起，McCoy医生，”Chapel说。  
  
Leo试图叹气，但他的肋骨很疼，于是他放弃了。然而明显Chapel并不需要任何表现来理解他的烦恼——经常性的连续几个小时一起手术显然能让人做到如此了解彼此。“如果我告诉你的话，你会相信吗？”他问。他的声音因久未使用而沙哑，好像砂纸磨过他的喉咙，但Chapel并不着急递给他一杯水。  
  
“不会，”她诚实地回答，“我会把你送到精神病院。但那是另一回事。”她把注射器放回到手术托盘上，Leo明显放松下来。即使穿着超短裙和高领毛衣，沾着血的围裙随意地扔在一边，精心打理的头发好像她刚从一场约会中半途赶来，Chapel仍然是一种不可忽视的力量。“我的意思是，狼人，Leo？”  
  
“你知道，”Leo拖长了声音，“不管传言是怎么说的，你并不负责保障我的生活。你不必随时掌握所有事。我能自己搞定。”  
  
她冲他挑起一根眉毛。想到他正瘫在自己的手术台上，浑身疼痛，脑袋上缝着针，脚踝裹成粽子，他只能承认她的指控或许有道理。“你不能，”Chapel下了结论，“而且，显然得有人保障你的生活，既然你自己不能，所以，少抱怨。”  
  
Leo闭上眼睛，挡住那些刺眼的光线，试图在检查台冰冷坚硬的表面上放松下来。“Jim在哪？”他轻声问。  
  
Chapel停顿了片刻才回答。“他在外面。和Carol说话。她的——”她截住了话头。Leo睁开眼睛看着她，她的目光摇曳着，带着湿润的泪光。“她的父亲领头绑架了你。猎人们，Nyota是那么叫的。Jim杀了他，我很确定。”  
  
“上帝，”Leo低声咒骂。好在——好是一个彻底的相对的概念，但是无论如何——好在Jim族群里的所有人都失去过他们的亲人，被逐出过家庭，在凌晨三点被踢到过街上，因为Jocelyn再不能忍受他。  
  
他听见Chapel安静的声音，“没错，”然后，“嗨，Jim。他醒了。”  
  
Leo再度睁开眼睛的时候，Jim正跌进夹在手术台和墙壁间的那把椅子，Chapel从诊所的后门消失了。他看上去疲惫不堪，Leo发现自己想要伸出手去，抚平Jim额头的皱纹，即使他已精疲力尽，有个声音在他耳边低语着，说他应该和Jim一起挤进那把椅子，占据他周围的所有空间，一起沉睡上几天的时间。  
  
Jim的眼睫半敛，比大多数狼人可能表现出来的更加疲累。“你以后哪儿也不许去，Bones，”他的声音平板，僵硬，“你让自己被绑的频率简直荒谬——”  
  
“如果你们能少搞出些死敌，我们就不用担心——”  
  
Jim从椅子上猛的站起，在他迟钝的人类感官能觉察到发生了什么之前，Jim的嘴唇已经覆上了他的。那是一种热度和颜色和无数的时刻和感情的瞬间爆发，太过强硬而不能被称之为一个吻，毫无优雅，但Jim的手指小心地贴在Leo头上的绷带，紧紧地抓住他肩头的衬衫，于是Leo呻吟出声，低哑而微弱。  
  
他的手插进Jim的短发，对方的重量谨慎地压在他的胸膛，小心地避开他受伤的肋骨，但是用一种仿佛想要融进Leo的姿态。Leo的手滑下Jim的后背，划过脊柱的弧度，耸起的肩胛，后颈的凹窝，轻轻地揉捏着，他知道Jim这里有多敏感，知道按摩他的后颈能让他发出什么样的声音——  
  
Jim撤身开去，但他的嘴唇立刻又覆上了Leo的喉咙，刮擦过些微的胡渣，在他的脉搏上印下安慰的吻。Leo的心脏在他的肋骨下跳动着仿佛要脱离束缚，但这值得一切，值得让Jim湿润的唇在他的喉结上吮出一个瘀伤的吻痕，Jim的大腿挤在他的腿间还有Jim，只有Jim，全部的他——  
  
“我的，”Jim呢喃着，贴着Leo的喉咙的小小颤声，牙齿划过他的皮肤。“你是我的，Bones，我不会再允许任何人——”  
  
V  
  
黎明前的曙光透过百叶窗的缝隙洒进卧室，让Jim的眼睛看上去更加柔软，在他的身周笼上一层光晕。他的双唇微微张开，一边嘴角翘起一个小小的微笑，他的皮肤在Leo的唇下如此滚烫，对人类来说太过炽热，蒸腾的困倦空气环绕着他们，他的肌肉在Leo的指尖水般柔顺。  
  
Leo沉下身体，他的重量压在Jim曲起的双腿间，Jim的双手扣在他脑后的黑发，Jim的阴茎透过丝滑的内裤坚硬地抵在Leo的小腹，而如果Jim再不停止发出那些细碎的声音，Leo或许会直接射在他的裤子里，那些细小的呻吟让Leo的所有思维都搅成一团浆糊。他的双手缓慢地滑到Jim的后背，手指描绘着那小小的迷人的腰窝，他张开嘴覆上Jim的侧腰，舌头扫过柔软皮肤下突出的骨节。Jim深深地呼吸，仿佛他要潜入水下，腰胯抬离床单更紧地贴向Leo。  
  
“操，Bones，”Jim哀吟着，他的头向后抛去，露出他的喉咙，Leo知道这代表着什么，那让他的灵魂都颤抖，让他贴着他的皮肤嘶声喊着他的名字，“ _Jim_ 。”  
  
Jim在他身下扭动，他的双手放开Leo的头发揪住床单，一只拇指钻进他黑色内裤的裤腰。Leo的唇滑过那边缘，羽毛一般轻柔，止住Jim的动作，然后低头轻轻蹭着Jim阴茎的底端，浓烈的属于Jim的气息让他晕眩。Jim发出一声仿佛濒死的呻吟，仿佛他正用脚尖擦过悬崖的边缘，而Leo就要把他推落——  
  
Leo的手指勾住Jim内裤将它褪下少许，只露出Jim阴茎的头部，他慢慢弯下腰，在他的底端印下一个吻，Jim的大腿贴着他的身侧颤抖着，Leo的下唇在他退开时擦过暗金色的毛发。Jim发出一声尖尖的失落的声音，抬头望向Leo好像他做了多么对不起人的事一样——  
  
“翻过去，”Leo轻声说。  
  
Jim踢掉自己的内裤，卷进床尾乱糟糟的布料，Leo手术服的尸体也揉在其中，然后用手肘支撑起自己的身体。他是如此惊人的美丽，让人目眩神迷，修长，健美，经历过沧桑的洗礼，浑身遍布着细小的疤痕，永远无法停歇的热情，如此赤裸裸地呈现在他眼前，Leo想要摧毁他，想要听他高潮，尖叫， _咆哮_ ——  
  
“Bones，”Jim催促道，用脚轻抵着Leo的膝盖。  
  
Leo捉住他的脚踝，抬起他的腿在他的膝盖内侧印下一个温柔的吻，然后向上印在大腿内侧，结实的肌肉在他的唇下跳动。“翻过去，”他安静地重复。  
  
Jim翻过身，在一团糟的床单上摊开，面孔埋进Leo的枕头，仍旧残存着睡眠留下的印痕。Leo的目光扫过Jim后背雕刻般完美的肌肉，然后像往常一样，停在了横在后腰的凹陷上那一行小小的黑色字迹。  
  
“Bones，”Jim呻吟，Leo的眼睛黏在他的腰胯，看着他恬不知耻地贴着床单摆动，追逐着摩擦，让Leo的大脑有片刻的空白。  
  
他融化般向下压去，体重侧向一旁，赤裸的胸膛紧紧贴在Jim的后背。他在Jim的脊柱上印下湿漉漉的吻，让双唇一节节滑过他的脊椎，感受着Jim随着他的每一个吻弓身扭动，这个平日里无所畏惧的固执男人，在他身下柔顺如斯。  
  
Leo的舌平扫过最后一节尾椎，舌尖下的皮肤带着汗湿的咸味，Jim仿佛被挤出了肺里的全部空气。“操，Bones，来嘛。”Leo贴着他的后背微笑，轻轻捏着他的后腰，温柔地在他接近臀缝的紧绷皮肤上嗫咬着。Jim从嗓子里发出一声带着气音的颤抖呜咽。  
  
Leo一只手伸向后方，在乱糟糟的床单里摸索着找到润滑剂，挤到手指上，冰凉而粘腻。一只手按在Jim的后背固定住他，Leo啄吻着他的臀瓣，用人类钝钝的牙齿噬咬着柔软的肌肤，直到Jim在他的枕头上化成颤抖的一滩。两只手指径直滑进他的体内，而Jim向后急切地迎向他们，从床单上抬起身体。  
  
Jim已经如此意乱情迷，在Leo弯曲转动他的手指时完全发不出任何连贯的声音，那些颤抖的呜咽让Leo的阴茎在内裤里抽动着，让他抵着Jim的臀瓣深深地吸气。他又动了动手指，Jim挺起身，在他抽回时跌回床铺，把自己的阴茎压向床单渴求着摩擦，该死的，如果一个被彻彻底底打开揉碎的Jim kirk不是这世界上最性感的存在——  
  
Jim的高潮来得迅速，Leo温柔地诱哄着他，手指缓慢地碾过他的前列腺，直到Jim在他身下柔若无骨地瘫软下来，冲着汗湿的床单急促地喘息。然后他轻柔地抽出手指，顺着Jim的脊柱向上吻去，小心地数着每一节脊椎，太过迷乱甚至无法在脑中分清每一节的学名，那是他通常在睡梦中都能倒背如流的能力。  
  
Leo踢掉自己的内裤，把脸埋进Jim的后颈，Jim睡意朦胧地扭头，抓住Leo的耳朵亲吻他，他的唇瓣笨拙慵懒，在Leo唇下顺从地张开，向后挺起身体直到他的臀瓣紧紧抵住Leo的阴茎。Leo终于进入他，他已经再无力顾及一切，除了那丝滑粘腻的包裹和肌肤贴着肌肤的触感，所以他径直把自己埋到最深的地方，占有他， _感受他_ ——  
  
***  
  
“那是什么意思？”Leo在之后问道，像半月一样环抱着彼此，崩塌星云的热度在他们身体间慢慢冷却，“你的纹身。”  
  
Jim闭着眼睛，但Leo可以感受到他听到问题的瞬间绷紧的身体，可以看到他眼帘的颤动，但话已出口，他无法收回。于是他向Jim手伸去，手指交缠，拉到胸前在Jim的指节上印下一个个轻吻。  
  
“我们以前从来没真正有过一个族群标志*，”Jim开口道，仍然闭着眼睛，“大多数狼群都会有些什么——一个吊饰，或者纹身，或者随便什么，来连结所有人。我们以前没有。我之前就有了这个纹身，有一天Gaila看见了它，然后说，为什么我们不把这当作我们的标志？所以。就这样。”[*pack symbol]  
  
Leo试图忍住自己的问题，但是他不能。“那是什么意思？NCC-1701？”  
  
Jim的声音听上去满是疼痛。“那是我妈妈的车牌号，”他说，声音微弱，“她和Sam都在那辆车上，那一天。”  
  
Leo想要把Jim更紧地抱进怀里，但在那之前Jim已经跳下床，在屋里迅速地移动。Leo猛地坐起身，唯恐自己做错了什么，但是Jim只是在那些混乱无比地堆放着古老羊皮纸和全新医学期刊的书桌间翻找着，然后抓着一支黑色记号笔回到了床上。  
  
他爬过床尾那些纠结的布料，跨坐在Leo大腿上。一手抓住Leo的手肘，用牙咬开记号笔的笔帽，然后在Leo的皮肤上用小小的黑体字写上， _NCC-1701_ 。之后他盖好笔，随意地扔回桌上。他的目光疼痛，毫无保留，Leo觉得终于有一次，他能透过那些无谓的微笑和迷宫般的人生轨迹看进他的灵魂。  
  
“好了，”Jim说，声音刚好能穿过他们间的距离，“一个暂时性的。直到你准备好了。”  
  
+1  
  
Jim毫无廉耻之心，Leo很早就发现了。  
  
尤其是在身处他的狼群之中的时候——Jim在做早餐，炒蛋和培根，配菜是即兴歌舞表演。他在炉前愉悦地哼唱着，背朝着餐桌，整个狼群都挤在那标准的四人桌周围，为了果汁和咖啡斗着嘴。  
  
Leo站在门旁看着厨房里的场景，肩膀倚着门框。他能感觉到自己的唇角不受控制地上扬，因为Jim浑身上下只穿着——毫不知羞地——一条Leo作为生日礼物送他的一条蓝色内裤，上面用明亮的红色字体大喇喇地写着——  
  
_医生、医学博士、博士、兽医学博士、心理学博士、护理学博士Leonard McCoy的所有物。[*Property of Dr. Leonard McCoy, MD, PhD, DVM, Psy.D, DN]_  
  
Jim抖抖手腕把鸡蛋在锅里翻了个个儿，越过肩膀向Leo抛了个媚眼，在他们中间，Gaila正扯着Sulu的耳朵，Chekov和Scotty挤在一本理论物理书前，Nyota和Spock正为一个填字游戏争论不休，Carol在一团闹哄哄中睡得正香。  
  
Leo知道他的脸上正浮起一个大大的笑容。  
  
END.


End file.
